


Perfectly Imperfect

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, alec buys flowers, like sooooo much fluff, lots of things go wrong, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: It’s Alec and Magnus’ first Valentine's Day together and they both want it to be perfect. Things don’t go exactly as planned.





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've been imagining what Alec and Magnus' first Valentines Day would be like for forever and thus this was born. Thank you to the lovely [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta) ([@la-muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for betaing this for me and for putting up with me when I had random crises about it in the middle of the night!

Alec has never had a Valentine's Day in which he’s actually in a relationship. It’s never been much of a problem - he takes the night patrol, Jace goes to find some sort of one-night stand, and Izzy does god knows what. Shadowhunters were never really one for mundane holidays anyway, and he’s not even quite sure what exactly you’re supposed to do on Valentine’s Day - which is why he’s surprised when Magnus tells him he should take the day off because he’s got something planned for the two of them.

 Alec agrees because he knows he spends too much time at the Institute, and frankly a whole day to spend with Magnus is too tempting to pass up.

***

On the morning of February 14th, Alec wakes up just as the sun is rising. He’s used to waking up early for morning patrols and having the day off hasn’t turned off his internal clock.

He lets his hand wander to Magnus’ side of the bed and smiles as he makes contact with his boyfriend’s warm chest. He grins to himself as he feels Magnus’ steady breathing under his palm and watches the sunlight stream over his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

The light makes Magnus’ skin look golden against the red sheets and casts spidery shadows across his cheekbones. Alec wants to move closer and press a kiss to his lips, but it’s only nearing six in the morning and he doesn’t want to wake Magnus just yet.

After a few long moments where Alec lets his eyes roam Magnus’ sleeping form, an idea begins to form in his mind.

Alec has seen people bring their significant other flowers on Valentine's Day in those rom-coms he watches with Magnus and pretends to hate but actually loves. (He’s pretty sure Magnus knows he’s lying, but it’s too late to go back now). So he decides he’s going to go and get this wonderful man some flowers because Alec is a good boyfriend and Magnus deserves it.

He looks up the closest flower shop on his phone and pulls on a t-shirt and jeans quietly, sneaking glances at the bed every few seconds to make sure he hasn’t woken Magnus up.

Once fully dressed, Alec leans against the doorway and watches fondly as Magnus curls in on himself and lays a hand in the spot where Alec had been laying a few minutes ago. He allows himself one last look before turning and letting himself out of the loft.

***

Alec is feeling quite proud of himself as he steps out of the flower shop and into the cold February wind, bouquet in hand.

He’d chosen a bouquet of roses and Birds of Paradise because he knew roses meant love and the lady at the store had told him Birds of Paradise signified magnificence and excitement. Both were exactly what Alec thought of when he thought of Magnus.

It’s perfect and Alec can’t help but smile as he starts the short walk back to the loft. He can’t wait to see Magnus’ face.

He is so caught up in his thoughts, imagining Magnus’ reaction to the flowers and the way he’d smile at him as if Alec was the single most important thing to him in the world, that he doesn’t notice the two demons that start to trail him.

He doesn’t notice until they’ve sprung to attack.

Fortunately, his training kicks in and he dodges the attack and is holding his bow in a matter of seconds.

Alec takes a moment to look sadly down at the bouquet where he’d dropped it in his haste to grab his bow, and a surge of annoyance rushes through him. He’s not about to let two measly demons ruin his first ever Valentine's Day with Magnus.

Not a chance.

He turns to the two demons, bow aimed and ready, a vicious smirk on his face.

“You messed with the wrong Shadowhunter today.”

***

When Alec makes it back to the loft, the flowers are a little stepped on and wilted, but he’d managed to barely get any ichor on them, so he counts it as a win.

As soon as he’s stepped into the loft he hears Magnus’ voice from the kitchen, as if he felt Alec’s presence, which is probably true considering Alec was able to make it through his wards.

“Hey darling,” he calls, sounding slightly distracted by something in the kitchen, “I thought you had taken the day-“

He cuts himself off abruptly when he ducks his head into the main room and sees Alec’s disheveled state. Alec knows he looks a mess - he’s got a rip in his shirt and ichor all over his clothes. He thrusts the flowers out in front of him, hoping it’ll distract his boyfriend.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Magnus’ concerned look softens into something Alec can’t quite read as he looks between Alec’s face and the flowers and then back again.

“Flowers?” He says in a whisper, looking at Alec incredulously, as if the idea that Alec would ever get him something so thoughtful was alien to him. Alec shakes his head. He doesn’t understand why Magnus thinks he doesn’t deserve everything in the world.

“Yes,” Alec says with conviction, “I wanted to show you how important you are to me. Because it’s Valentine’s Day, and you deserve the world. They got a bit stomped on and wilted because of a run-in with some annoying demons, but they’re still alive, so I-“

His rambling is cut off when Magnus takes the flowers from his hands and sets them carefully on the table before cupping his face in his hands and touching their foreheads together.

Alec’s eyes flutter closed at the contact and he smiles softly.

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus lets out on a breath that tickles Alec’s cheek. And Alec smiles wider.

“I’m sorry they got ruined,” Alec breathes out, just as quiet as Magnus had been. He doesn’t open his eyes, revelling in the warmth of Magnus’ touch.

“Hush, they're perfect.”

Alec grins wide enough that it hurts.

***

After the flower fiasco, Magnus tells Alec to go get cleaned up while he works on whatever he’s doing in the kitchen.

Alec doesn’t question it, he really just wants to get out of the ichor-covered clothing he has on.

When he’s freshly-showered and changed, he makes his way into the kitchen and finds Magnus putting something into the oven.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks, leaning against the kitchen doorway and watching as Magnus flits about the kitchen gracefully.

He turns as Alec asks the question and grins wide and bright. Alec tries to calm the rapid beating of his heart at the sight.

“I’m making you steak and lobster. No magic involved.”

Alec feels himself smile and he pushes off the doorway to go join his boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“One does not live as long as I have and _not_ know how to cook, Alexander,” Magnus is looking up at him with faux annoyance, and Alec chuckles under his breath.

“I’m sorry,” he says without much conviction but Magnus nods and accepts the apology.

“I also made soup, would you like a taste?”

Alec nods before hopping onto the counter while Magnus gets a spoon and moves into the V of his legs.

He carefully brings the spoon to Alec’s mouth with a soft look in his eyes that turns Alec’s insides to goo.

When Alec’s mouth closes around the spoon, his eyes involuntarily flutter closed and he makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

“That’s- wow, that’s amazing,” he gets out after a second,opening his eyes with a smile.

Magnus’ eyes are sparkling back at him and Alec can’t look away.

“I _told_ you I could cook,” he moves impossibly closer to Alec.

His lips are so close that if Alec wanted to kiss him all he would have to do is tip his head down, but instead he lets his eyes flutter closed again and concentrates on the feeling of Magnus’ steady breath against his cheek.

“I never said you couldn’t, just that I didn’t know,” he argues, eyes still closed.

Instead of an answer, Magnus drops the spoon behind him on the table and places both hands next to Alec’s waist on the counter, surging up in one quick motion to slot their lips together.

Alec sighs into the kiss, bending his neck down to provide easier access and feels Magnus grin against him 

“Thanks, darling,” he whispers between kisses, and this time Alec smiles into the kiss. 

Magnus tastes like coffee and magic and Alec doesn’t ever want to stop kissing him. His hands move absentmindedly, one into Magnus’ hair and the other skimming up his back, rucking up his shirt in the process.

Magnus gasps into Alec’s mouth when he lands a hand on the uncovered expanse of his back and Alec grins evilly.

“Stop it,” Magnus says separating their mouths to glare up at him, “your hands are cold.”

“Sure, cold,” he drawls and moves his hand further up Magnus’ back, grinning as Magnus shudders involuntarily at the touch. Alec leans back down in an attempt to capture Magnus’ lips but Magnus dodges his attempt, instead going for his neck and kissing softly over his deflect rune.

And well that’s just- that’s playing dirty. Alec’s eyes shut on their own accord and he lets out a noise from the back of his throat.

Magnus grins victoriously into his neck, hands moving to his cheek and around his waist. Alec rolls his eyes, and then Magnus bites down and Alec’s breathing stutters, head falling back into the wall behind him. He can’t really think many coherent thoughts after that.

“You’re evil,” he gets out on a gasp once Magnus brings his head back up to his and presses a thumb over the mark that is most surely blooming there.

“You started it,” he murmurs as their lips slide back together.

Alec’s only thoughts are of Magnus as the two of them press impossibly closer and Magnus’ hand runs down Alec’s neck, stopping to rest on the spot where he’d left the bruise.

Alec sees stars and kisses him harder, relishing in the way Magnus responds to him and gasps into his mouth in surprise.

They jump in alarm when the smoke alarm sounds and Alec’s hands are already halfway to his bow when he realizes it’s just the alarm.

“Shit,” Magnus curses under his breath as he opens the oven and waves away the smoke that billows out. 

Alec, still slightly dazed and high off the feel of Magnus’ lips, slides off the counter to turn off the smoke alarm. Magnus magics away the smoke and stares forlornly down at the would-be steak.

“It’s ruined,” he sighs, looking up to meet Alec’s gaze. His eyes narrow as they land on him.

“You menace,” he growls out playfully, putting the steak down and advancing on Alec, “you distracted me.”

Alec puts his hands up in surrender before raising his eyebrows and backing out of the room.

“I think you’re forgetting who kissed whom in this situation.”

“Shut up,” Magnus says, and then Alec is being tackled onto the couch.

If he wasn’t laughing so hard he’d yell at Magnus for being unfair, but Magnus finds the sensitive spot in his side and digs his fingers in and he can’t get out a full sentence.

Before long, the both of them are on the floor breathing hard and giggling. Once the final giggles have made their way out of his system, Alec turns his head to Magnus’ where he’s lying parallel to him on the floor.

Magnus is looking back at him through his eyelashes, and Alec is suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of love and affection for his boyfriend.

“I love you, you know that?” he says.

“I love you too,” Magnus all but whispers back with a soft smile and bright eyes. Alec decides he’s never going to look away.

***

Magnus ends up stealing food from the Thai place down the street and he and Alec eat curled up on the couch together.

Alec is tucked into Magnus’ side, Magnus’ arm around his shoulders and his hand stroking idly over the rune on his forearm. There’s nowhere in the world Alec would rather be.

Alec shifts so he can lay his head in the crook between Magnus’ neck and shoulder and Magnus looks down at him in a way Alec never thought anyone ever would. With love, and happiness, and pure adoration. He feels warmth fill his chest.

“Well, this Valentine’s Day didn’t go quite as planned,” Magnus sighs into his hair a few moments later.

Alec laughs and thinks of the wilted flowers sitting in a vase in the bedroom and the burnt steak on the table in the kitchen.

“You could say that again,” he looks up into Magnus’ eyes and smiles softly at his boyfriend, “but it was perfect.”

Alec revels in the surprised awe that makes its way onto Magnus’ face before sighing and cuddling in closer.

With luck, this would just be the first of many Valentine's Days full of mishaps and love.

And that was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Hopefully we get a malec themed valentines day promo soon!!! If you want to talk or yell with me hit me up on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
